


Havana

by thatnerdemily



Series: Tumblr Codas [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Episode: s03e19 Aku Cinta Kamu, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemily/pseuds/thatnerdemily
Summary: Magnus remembers Havana --- Coda S3E19





	Havana

Magnus sat on the couch in Catarina’s living room, staring desperately at the little girl in front of him. Magnus couldn’t fault Madzie for asking about Alec. She loved him almost as much as Magnus did. But the questions had to stop before Magnus broke down once again. He shot Cat a despondent look as she came back into the room.

“Madz, I think it’s time to leave Magnus be for today.” Her voice was soft as she patted her daughter’s head. Madzie frowned, playing with her tulle skirt with her fingertips. 

“But I wanted to dance with Magnus. Us and Alec used to dance all the time!” She crossed her arms in front of her chest, pouting up at the powerless warlock. “We’d pretend we were in Havana!” She smiled at the thought. Magnus couldn’t help the sob that left his lips as he was catapulted into yet another memory of the one who broke his heart.

* * *

It was the middle of winter in New York City and Magnus was getting really sick of layering up his clothing just to walk back to the loft with his boyfriend.

“You know, it would be a lot easier if you’d just let me portal us when the weather is like this.” He pushed an arms through Alec’s, pulling him flush against his side for warmth. “It’s a travesty that we’re walking when it’s negative 10 degrees outside.” Magnus could feel his teeth chattering as the winter wind blew against his face. Alec laughed and shook his head. His warlock was always about dramatics.

“It’s barely under 30 degrees, Magnus. I think you’ll survive the 10-minute walk. Plus, I have tomorrow off, so you’ll need your strength.” Alec nudged him gently, keeping the older man against his side. While Magnus enjoyed the warmth radiating off his taller boyfriend, he sighed deeply when they finally made it inside the loft. They made their way to the bedroom, Magnus tossing off his layers haphazardly. Alec watched him, leaning against the wall beside the closet.

“You know, if you don’t like wearing so many clothes, you don’t have to. A simple jacket would work.” Magnus scoffed, sorting through the clothes in his closet.

“Says the Shadowhunter with angelic blood. I bet that heats you up. I’m like an amphibian, cold blooded as they come.” He praised himself for the comparison, his hand grazing one of his forgotten about shirts. He paused on it, letting his eyes roam the deep V, his fingers running over the buttons. Alec noticed him pause and made his way over, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ small waist. Magnus leaned into the touch, sighing.

“What are you thinking about?” Alec asked softly, brushing his lips on the shell of Magnus’ ear.

“I don’t go dancing anymore. With everything going on…” He brushed it aside, turning around in Alec’s arms. “I miss it, I guess.” Alec glanced over Magnus’ shoulder, grabbing the shirt off the hook. He relished the silky feel of it in his hands, licking his lips at the thought of Magnus in it.

“I have tomorrow off.” Alec said simply. Magnus tilted his head at the Shadowhunter causing a chuckle to escape Alec’s lips. “Where’s your favorite place to dance?” Magnus shook his head, attempting to pull away from Alec but failing as the stronger man just held him in place.

“Havana. I used to sneak into the Tropicana and find the best dancer of the lot and salsa my heart out.” Magnus sighed at the memory, leaning his forehead against Alec’s. “I miss the feeling of shaking my hips against strangers.” He smirked as he earned a jealous grunt from his boyfriend’s lips.

“Let’s do it. Havana. You and me. Right now.” Magnus didn’t have time to think as Alec was tugging of his shirt, replacing it with the maroon silk. Magnus couldn’t help but gape as his boyfriend found a similar black shirt in the closet, turning to model it for the warlock. Magnus let a surprised giggle out at the sight. The sleeves were at least an inch too short and there was a slight stretch in the buttons, but Alec had never looked more beautiful.

“Alexander, you can’t be serious.” Alec grabbed his hands, tugging him to the living room. He waved his hands, mimicking the movements Magnus makes when conjuring a portal.

“I’m very serious. Make a portal, Magnus. Right to Tropicana.” Magnus smiled wider, snapping his fingers to change his pants and jewelry. He added some more eyeshadow to his look for fun before waving his hands to create a portal. Alec grabbed his hands, and stepped through.

* * *

 Their ears were immediately assaulted by the upbeat tempo that they could practically feel in their toes. The sound put a wide smile on Magnus’ face as Alec led them to the bar.

“I need at least a shot of tequila if we’re going to dance tonight,” Alec said, holding up two fingers for the bartender. When they received their shots, Alec turned towards Magnus and held up his glass. “To us. And dancing…” He added reluctantly, tapping his glass to his boyfriend’s before tossing it back in one gulp. Magnus waited until Alec made his ‘I hate the taste of alcohol’ face he loved so much before tossing his own back as well.

“You know, you don’t have to dance with me if you don’t want to.” Magnus tilted his head at Alec, taking one step closer to the dance floor. Alec shook his head, pulling Magnus back to him by his hips.

“You think I’m going to let you have another partner tonight? Not when you look like that, Magnus.” His breath was hot on Magnus’ ear, causing a chill to race down his spine. It was crazy how just a few simple words for the Shadowhunter could affect Magnus so much. He nodded his head slowly before moving them out onto the dance floor.

Unlike the clubs Alec was used to, where all the people were cramped together, these dancers were spread out, twirling like professionals. Magnus pushed Alec an arm’s length away from him before tugging him back in. Alec laughed, finding himself back in Magnus’ arms again. The movements were faster than Alec anticipated as his boyfriend twirled him around and around, moving his hips to the beat of the music. On one particular twirl, he tripped over his own feet, only to topple into a neighboring couple. Alec felt the brush creep up his cheeks as he apologized profusely.

Magnus giggled, still moving his hips to the beat. He grabbed Alec’s hand and spun him back around, so they were face to face. He rested his hands on the younger man’s hips.

“Just move your hips, my love. I know you know how to do that.” Alec licked his lips, keeping his eyes on Magnus’ feet to try and follow the same rhythm. He didn’t realize he was slowly pushing Magnus backwards until they collided with another couple, sending Magnus flat on his back with Alec toppling over him.

“Oh my god, again! I’m so sorry!” Alec jumped up quickly, holding out his hand to a hysterical Magnus. He rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, kicking his hip lightly before pulling him onto his feet. “Maybe this wasn’t such a great spontaneous idea.” Magnus just shook his head again, letting his forehead rest on Alec’s as his arms wrapped around the Shadowhunter’s neck.

“This has been perfect, Alexander. You are perfect.”

The music was pumping around them, bodies moving quickly to the music. But with their foreheads together, they swayed to a beat of their own, reveling in the love they had for each other.

* * *

 Magnus came back to the real world to Cat shaking his shoulder lightly. Magnus could feel the tears streaming down his face for was felt like the hundredth time that day. The sound of Cat’s soothing words were barely calming him down.

“It’s breaking me, Cat. I can’t live like this.” He stood up, running his hands through his hair quickly, pacing across the room. “I know what I have to do.” Without another word, he stormed out the door to find the only person who could help him.  

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
